Handheld machine tools having an impact-generation unit, in which a hammer is supported inside a hammer cylinder so as to be able to move, are already known. An intermediate shaft drives an impact-generation unit, and the hammer cylinder is driven at a lower rotational speed via a spur-gear transmission stage.